Au dessus des dragons
by Spookyronny
Summary: A la fin du tome 4 et avant le tome 5, l'Ordre du phénix se rassemble. Qui va aller chercher Charlie ? préslash RLCW


**Titre:** Au dessus des dragons

**Personnages:** Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin et quelques OC très brièvement

**Rating:** PG13 pour pas être embêtée

**Nombre de mot: **2579

**Note: **Cette fic à été écrite pour Lunatanis dans un échange de Noël organisé par la communautée lj Souslesapin. La demoiselle voulait du Charlie Weasley ou du Remus Lupin, elle a eu les deux

* * *

C'était un matin comme les autres dans la Réserve de Moldoveanu. Le soleil commençait à tapisser le col d'une belle lumière orange qui descendait doucement jusque dans la petite vallée où les dragons devaient encore dormir paisiblement. 

Charlie s'étira sur le pas de sa tente, quelques os de son dos craquèrent et après avoir remis un semblant d'ordre dans ses cheveux, il rejoignit Ciprian, un de ses collègues roumains dans la petite file devant la table du petit déjeuner.

Le camp était impeccable. Pas de bottes souillées qui traînaient un peu partout, des dalles de pierres taillées à la va-vite avaient été posées sur les sentiers boueux et tous les dresseurs s'étaient rasés de près et avaient pris le temps de passer sous la douche avant d'arriver sous la tente commune.

Charlie tenta de cacher un sourire quand il croisa Arnold, le dresseur américain qui avait même sorti la cravate.

C'était pas tous les jours qu'une délégation du Ministère de la Magie roumain venait visiter la Réserve.

Malgré la tenue parfaite du camp et le calme assez impressionnant des dragons, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue. Les officiels n'étaient là que pour une seule chose : trouver une raison pour fermer la Réserve.

Moldoveanu était la seule Réserve de dragons composée de dresseurs venus du monde entier et les Roumains n'aimaient pas beaucoup que leurs dragons puissent tomber dans les mains de n'importe qui.

Charlie et son équipe avaient donc fait en sorte qu'on ne puisse rien leur reprocher et cela marchait bien. Les inspecteurs devaient quitter la vallée dans une heure, après avoir fait part de leur décision au chef du camp qui était actuellement enfermé dans sa tente, sûrement à essayer de ne pas se manger les doigts.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir alors ? Pub du coin, ou on descend en ville mater les filles ? »

Charlie se retourna vers Ciprian et le regarda avec amusement. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Arnold avait déjà rajouté son grain de sel et hurlé au monde qu'il voulait coucher ce soir ! Proposition qui fut très vite adoptée à la grande majorité. Seul Ottavio vota contre, mais il était de garde ce soir donc son avis ne valait pas grand chose.

Que la réponse du Ministère roumain soit positive ou négative, ils sortiraient ce soir tous ensemble pour fêter la continuation de leur vie commune ou la fin d'une grande aventure.

&&&

La soirée était déjà bien entamée quand une ombre passa devant le bar de strip-tease. Une cape râpée, le bord rongé par les mites, des cheveux châtains parsemés de blanc, des traits tirés, un regard gentil, amusé et un sourire calme sont les premières choses que Charlie remarqua en tombant sur la silhouette qui entrait dans la salle enfumée et moite.

L'homme n'accorda pas le moindre regard vers la piste de danse. Charlie fit vite quelques conclusions : ce n'était pas un roumain et il n'était pas là pour le show, pourtant très bon.

Alors que l'homme se rapprochait de lui, Charlie se releva un peu sur son siège. La tête lui tournait agréablement et il était certain qu'un sourire un peu bête lui tapissait les lèvres.

« Charlie Weasley ? »

C'était bien sa veine. L'homme avait un air maintenant sérieux qui faisait presque tâche parmi les regards lubriques des autres clients. Charlie déglutit.

« Non, mais je peux aller le chercher si vous voulez. Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il avait l'air crédible…jusqu'à ce qu'Arnold lui tombe sur l'épaule en gloussant.

« Hey Weasley, regarde Luana a retiré son string et c'est à moi qu'elle l'a donné ! Je crois que je suis l'homme le plus heureux du m… »

Il termina sa phrase collé au plancher, le nez dans le petit bout de tissu.

Le visage de Charlie s'empourpra et l'homme en face de lui ne put retenir un rire.

« Je suis Remus Lupin, un ami de vos parents, vous ne devez pas me connaître…

- L'ancien professeur de Ron et Ginny qui a quitté son poste après que tout le monde ait appris qu'il était un loup-garou… ? Mais non, je ne vous connais pas. Une bière ? »

Remus prit une chaise dos à la scène, posa sa cape sur le dossier et s'installa, un léger sourire sur le visage. Une pinte atterrit devant lui et il en but une gorgée avant de reprendre une mine plus sérieuse.

« C'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie et j'ai peur de ne pas avoir de très bonnes nouvelles. » Charlie se décomposa, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Remus ajouta « Non, tout le monde va bien, votre famille n'a rien. »

Le jeune homme lâcha un souffle et se fit la remarque intérieure que s'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à un membre de sa famille, il aurait sûrement eu droit à une visite de Bill ou de son père plutôt que celle d'un presque inconnu. Il appuya son dos contre le dossier dur de sa chaise et, après avoir avalé peut-être un peu trop rapidement une gorgée de sa bière, leva ses yeux brillant en direction de l'ancien professeur.

L'homme avait l'air fatigué mais Ron avait l'air de penser que c'était naturel chez lui donc il ne s'attarda pas trop là-dessus. Lupin semblait maîtriser ses mouvements à la perfection. Pas de doigts qui tapaient la table au rythme de la musique, pas de tentatives pour essayer de trouver une position un peu plus confortable sur la chaise bancale et tordue, pas de coup d'œil aux alentours… En fait, la seule chose qu'il faisait, c'était regarder Charlie et le rouquin eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas baisser les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est l'endroit idéal pour parler…» Remus se racla la gorge et fit un vague mouvement de la main vers la scène où Luana était maintenant allongée sur le dos et se frottait contre un villageois.

« Si on nous voit sortir tous les deux ensembles ce soir, tout le monde va croire…va se poser des questions, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas… » Répondit Charlie, l'air passablement malicieux. Il se sentait plutôt à l'aise avec ce Lupin, ce qui était assez rare pour lui. Sa mère l'avait défini comme un garçon un peu sauvage aux premiers abords et Charlie n'avait pas du tout été vexé par cela.

Remus se leva et lui tendit une main ferme.

« Pas le moins du monde. Je pense même être plutôt très tenté… »

Charlie haussa un sourcil, surpris. L'homosexualité n'était pas un sujet tabou dans la Réserve. Vu le nombre de filles qui y travaillaient, la bisexualité était même entrée dans la norme mais en général, ces pratiques ne sortaient pas du groupe. Mais personne ne lui ferait la remarque non plus, il mettrait ça sous le coup de l'alcool.

Il se servit de la main, chaude et sèche, pour se relever. Avant d'arriver devant la sortie, il glissa rapidement un mot à Lian qui s'amusait à battre tous les mecs au bras de fer pour lui dire d'aller ramasser Arnold quand elle en aurait l'occasion. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil puis un deuxième.

« Si t'es pas revenu demain matin pour le petit dej', on envoie les dragons à ta recherche avec ordre de cramer le mec qui te retient. » Un clin d'œil vers Remus accentua ses propos et elle retourna à ses affaires.

Une fois dehors, la douceur des Carpates au mois de juillet les enveloppa. Un peu plus haut sur la montagne, on pouvait presque entendre la douzaine de dragons respirer, leur souffle s'apparentant à une légère brise dans les sapins.

« Ca vous dit d'aller voir les dragons ? On pourra discuter en chemin… »

Remus hocha la tête et commença son récit : la Troisième Tâche, le Portoloin, Le retour de Voldemort, la mort de Cedric Diggory.  
La tête de Charlie s'enfonçait progressivement entre ses épaules et son allure ralentit considérablement.

« Voldemort a déjà commencé à rassembler ses troupes. La grande majorité de ses anciens Mangemorts l'a déjà rejoint et ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait ne tarderont pas à perdre la vie. Dumbledore ne veut pas rester à la traîne et il reforme l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu en as déjà entendu parler ? »

Charlie shoota dans une petite pierre mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il avait décidé de travailler en Roumanie, mais sa famille lui manquait et la distance ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter régulièrement. Le retour du Mage Noir ne ferait qu'accentuer ce sentiment et la distance l'isolerait encore plus.

« Non…enfin si, peut-être. Le nom me dit vaguement quelque chose.

Tes parents en faisaient partie pendant la première guerre, tes deux oncles aussi. Ton père a pensé que tu pourrais être intéressé… Mais je suis obligé de te préciser que ta mère est foncièrement contre. »

Charlie sourit et accéléra le pas. Remus le suivit. Tous les deux se retrouvèrent sur le bord d'une petite falaise. En bas, cinq dragons décortiquaient quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un cadavre de Géant.

« Je vais devoir retourner en Angleterre ?

-Pas tout de suite, non. Dumbledore aimerait avoir des dragons de son côté pour le cas où. Et il compte sur toi. »

Charlie acquiesça et s'assit sur le bord du rocher. C'était une chance que les roumains aient décidé de laisser la Réserve ouverte. Une coopération internationale contre le Mage Noir pourrait être plus efficace encore. Par contre, ce ne serait pas facile de leur expliquer tout ça. La diplomatie n'était pas son fort.  
Alors qu'il commençait vaguement à réfléchir sur une manière de parler à son Chef de camp, ses yeux se posèrent sur son Pansedefer Ukrainien. Le premier dragon qu'il avait vu naître. Le dragon qui l'avait convaincu de rester en Roumanie alors qu'il n'avait encore que 17 ans et qu'il venait tout juste de quitter Poudlard et sa famille.

« Celui-là. » Commença-t-il en montrant du doigt le plus gros des dragons du groupe « m'a écrasé le bras alors qu'il n'avait que deux mois. Il pesait près d'une tonne…l'autre juste derrière a fait pleurer Ron quand il est venu me voir la première fois. Il y a qui d'autre dans cet Ordre ? »

Remus s'était installé à côté de lui et le regardait.

« Des Weasley. Beaucoup de Weasley. » lui répondit-il.

L'atmosphère se détendit.

« Il y a toujours beaucoup de Weasley, c'est une caractéristique familiale. Y'a d'autres gens intéressants ? Si on admet qu'il puisse y avoir des gens intéressant qui ne sont pas des Weasley bien sûr. »

Remus rit franchement. Un des dragons leva la tête dans leur direction avant de retourner attaquer le ventre du Géant.

« Quelques anciens, quelques professeurs, quelques Aurors…

- Et toi ? Je peux te tutoyer ?

-…et moi, oui mais je suis aussi un ancien. Et oui, tu peux. »

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux perturbé seulement par les bruits de mâchoires des dragons. Charlie posa ses mains derrière lui sur la pierre fraîche.

« Pourquoi ils t'ont envoyé toi ?

- Parce que tous les autres étaient occupés et que j'ai toujours voulu voir à quoi ressemblait ce pays. Des Dragons, des Géants, des Vampires…des Loups-Garous. Et tout le monde cohabite plus ou moins bien…

- Tout ça fonctionne parce que les sorciers ont pris soin de séparer tout le monde. Toutes les races sont acceptées mais c'est chacun à sa place. Le système n'est pas parfait mais c'est vrai que c'est un début, je suppose. »

Remus le regardait à nouveau mais avec une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux que Charlie eut du mal à identifier. Du respect peut-être ou de l'affection…peu importait en fait, ce regard le rendit nerveux et son ventre se contracta.

Alors que le silence devenait plus lourd, Remus s'allongea, les pieds dans le vide.

« En fait, c'est Bill qui m'a dit que je devrais être celui qui te préviendrait. Une histoire de loup et de dresseur qui l'a bien fait rire pendant une bonne demi-heure. »

Charlie qui était en train de s'allonger lui aussi, s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés.

« Il a pas dit ça, c'est pas possible ? Merlin, dites-moi que c'est une blague !

- Il a vraiment dit ça, je t'assure.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous…tu lui as répondu ? »

Une main se posa sur sa poitrine et le poussa en arrière. Son dos s'aplatit sur le sol et l'ancien maraudeur passa une jambe par-dessus lui, se retrouvant assis sur le ventre du rouquin.

« Que je n'étais pas dressable ! »

Charlie déglutit et ne trouva rien à dire d'intelligent. Remus l'observait toujours avec le même regard. Le froid de la pierre dans son dos contrastait avec la chaleur du corps sur lui. Le poids sur son ventre lui fit tourner la tête. Ou alors c'était l'alcool. Ou les deux.

Il aurait peut-être dû faire quelque chose. Bouger, parler, gémir…n'importe quoi plutôt que rester immobile parce que Remus bascula de nouveau à ses côtés avec un soupir déçu, frustré et même un peu énervé.

« Désolé.. » commencèrent-ils tous les deux en même temps. Le teint de Charlie avait définitivement viré au rouge et il fixa son regard sur une étoile juste au-dessus de lui.

« Je savais bien qu'ils disaient n'importe quoi, ne t'excuse pas. C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû les écouter. »

Les sourcils de Charlie se froncèrent et il tourna la tête vers son compagnon.

« Qui ça, ils ? Je suis pas sûr de suivre…

- Oh rien de très intelligent, ton frère et un…_ami_ à moi m'ont encore mené en bateau. Je devrais avoir l'habitude mais je me fais prendre à chaque fois. Oublie cette soirée, s'il te plaît. Non, n'oublie pas le début. Ca c'est toujours d'actualité mais… »

Charlie se rassit et essaya de regarder Remus dans les yeux mais ce dernier détourna la tête. Un sentiment de culpabilité envahit le jeune homme.

« Je crois…que je ne comprends toujours rien à la situation. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me saute dessus aussi vite. Je…

-Je t'ai dit, je suis désolé. Je vais rentrer au village et me trouver une chambre pour la nuit. Voilà les instructions de Dumbledore et la date de la prochaine réunion. Je te reverrai sûrement à ce moment-là. »

Remus se leva sous les yeux impuissants de Charlie. Les mots lui arrivaient dans la tête tous en même temps dans un désordre ingérable. Ses sentiments se confondaient. L'incompréhension, le doute, la colère, la frustration, l'envie et en arrière plan, une douleur sourde qui se réveillait derrière son œil gauche.

« Attends, reste ! »

Mais Remus était parti et la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un des dragons qui cracha une flamme dans sa direction.  
Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'enveloppe beige que Remus avait laissée derrière lui. Charlie brisa la couche de cire qui fermait le papier et en sortit un bout de parchemin.

Dans un bond, il se leva et descendit en courant la pente qui menait au village.

Même si la réunion n'était que dans deux semaines et qu'il pourrait prendre le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, il n'en aurait pas la patience. Même en bafouillant et en s'y reprenant plusieurs fois, il arriverait bien à un moment ou à un autre à faire passer son message.

A suivre...


End file.
